<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>levitating cause we want to (after midnight we could feel it all) [podfic] by twtd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486554">levitating cause we want to (after midnight we could feel it all) [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd'>twtd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic</p>
<p>She allows herself to hang suspended, to dissolve into nothing - into magic - which is to say, into everything. For a time she twirls calmly in the soft dappled twilight of neither here nor there, delighted to give over the weight of her body, delighted to let herself succumb to the ease with which the spell works its way through her every cell.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Hecate savors the feel of her returned magic. But it might just be harder to readjust than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>levitating cause we want to (after midnight we could feel it all) [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167131">levitating cause we want to (after midnight we could feel it all)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispapermoon/pseuds/thispapermoon">thispapermoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much thispapermoon for letting me record this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Follow the link to the Femlash Podfic Podcast <a href="https://anchor.fm/femslash-podfic/episodes/2-a--levitating-cause-we-want-to-after-midnight-we-could-feel-it-all-A-The-Worst-Witch-fic-by-thispapermoon-e40j8e">levitating cause we want to (after midnight we could feel it all) [podfic]</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>